


The Time The Winchesters Watched The Winter Soldier

by GaybrielMeme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaybrielMeme/pseuds/GaybrielMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Noot noot</p></blockquote>





	The Time The Winchesters Watched The Winter Soldier

Cas had been acting odd ever since he had watched Captain America: The Winter Soldier. After the Winchester's had finished watching it in the bunker Castiel hadn't said a single word to any of them since. Even Sam was starting to get annoyed with Cas's silence. Dean just shot a glare at Sam and walked over to Cas.

"Cas, baby. Please just say something. Anything."

Castiel stared at Dean for a few moments before leaning forward to whisper into Dean's ear.

"Hail Hydra"

**Author's Note:**

> Noot noot


End file.
